The Lily Evans Evaluation Sheet
by StinkyRodent
Summary: Great - just DANDY! here James Potter was, determined to get over the love of his life, when one of her friends HAD to give him an evaluation sheet on her...hey, what's a lovesick guy to do? ONESHOT, COMPLETE.


**A:N...Hey all, it's been ages! Right - here's just a short piece, you can see the summary if you want, but just a heads-up: after this, I'm taking a break from HP fanfics, I'm going to try more variety **of topics. Enjoy, R&R as usual!

"What...is this?"

James Potter stared blankly at the sheet of parchment thrust excitedly in front of him, rudely cutting off the beautiful view of his breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Blinking, he groaned inwardly as he saw the words "THE LILY EVANS EVALUATION SHEET" in a familiar lopsided scrawl.

Alice Morgan grinned, her eyes shining as she held the parchment in front of James' face. "It's an evaluation sheet of Lily!" she exclaimed proudly. James raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think I got that, thanks." He shot back dryly to the Marauder's amusement. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Look, I just want you to take this quiz - I'll buzz off once it's completed seriously, but until you do, you're stuck with me!" and promptly plopped herself down next to him. Sirius Black gave out his bark-like chortle at this, and Frank Longbottom skidded to a stop next to the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't stop her! I tried to tell her not to bother you with this, James, but you know girls...they're like...like...um...c-can you stop glaring at me, Alice dear?"

James sighed. "Looks like I have no choice but to complete this, huh." Inwardly, he was screaming to himself.

_You. Moronic. IDIOT!!!! Will you PLEASE enlighten me on just why you're taking a quiz on Lily Evans when you swore to get over her?_

He glanced back down at the sheet...

**THE LILY EVANS EVALUATION SHEET**

**BY: ALICE MORGAN**

**GRADE EACH OF LILY EVAN'S TRAITS BELOW ON A SCALE OF ONE TO TEN!**

**1) HAIR**

"W-w-w-_what_?" James stammered. "_Hair_?" Oh no. This was bad. Alice winked at him.

"Yep, her hair. Come on, James, it's not that hard, we've all heard you drone on about her, and I quote, _cascading red beauty._"

"Wha - I've never said that!" James yelped amidst the roars of laughter. Grumbling, he looked back at the paper, thoughts of Lily's hair in his mind.

_I've always loved her hair, tumbling down her shoulders...I can only thank God I've had the chance of seeing it so many times as she stormed away from me...that silky red, always smelling like peach shampoo. I wonder, what would it be like to run fingers through that hair? No - get a grip on yourself, James! You. Are. OVER. Her! Moving on, next question..._

James hastily scribbled a "10" next to the word "hair" and shifted his gaze to the next few questions.

**2) SMILE ****10**

Her smile...always so bright and shining, so pure and bringing happiness wherever she went...

**3) EYES ****10**

Not much to say, really, except _bloody perfect_. Such an eye-catching green, hooking your attention, never letting go. Those almond-shaped, wide eyes crinkling with laughter or flaming with fury...usually at him. Ah well, he didn't care. He was _over_ her, right?

**4) ATTITUDE**

"Ohhh, that's a hard one, Prongs!" Sirius chuckled over his shoulder as he read. "Feisty one, isn't she?"

James grinned back, Lily's voice echoing through his head. Laughing at his silly mistakes, rarely with affection - but there _was_ once or twice she had honored him with that beautiful sound...not that he cared, of course not! Other times, when she yelled at him, practically blazing with anger, other times sad with tears falling...that's what he lov- no! _Used _to love. Used to. He quickly wrote a "9"...he hated getting her upset, she was a she-devil at times!

**5) BODY**

"DUUUUUUDE! ALICE, YOU - I'M GOING TO CHOKE YOU!" Lily Evan's voice rang through the Great Hall as she stuck her hands on her hips behind James, who jumped and started backing away fearfuly..._when did she get here?_

Lily's eyes narrowed at her friend. "_Body?!?_ Excuse me, but I DON'T want James checking out my _body!_"

Alice flushed - "I didn't mean it like _that_ - "

"How else could you mean it? My _arm_?"

"Well - no - but..." Alice's face changed suddenly as the table hushed. "Lily..._you called him James_. Not Potter, James!"

Lily blushed fiercely. "So? That's his name, isn't it? Just...just forget that, isn't there more to the quiz, Pot - James?"

James blinked in astonishment. She...wasn't mad at him? She wanted him to continue? Well, he certainly didn't have any problem with that...

**5) BODY ****10**

**6) INTELLEGENCE ****10**

**7) FRIENDLINESS ****10, to everyone but me. =(**

**8) LOYALTY ****10, she's amazing!**

**9) SPORTINESS**

Remus snorted not so delicately, and James hid a grin at the indignant look on Lily's face. _Sorry Lils, I just...can't help but remember the time when you literally nearly fainted because the broomstick actually MOVED in the air..._ He jotted down a "5" along with an apologetic-looking smiley face.

**10) COURAGE ****10 - Lily, I haven't forgotten how you risked your life to save Alice!**

**SO - THIS IS THE END OF THE LILY EVANS EVALUATION SHEET. NOW YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THE LAST, AND MOST VITAL QUESTION.**

**JAMES POTTER, DO YOU LOVE LILY???**

James stared down. He mentally delved into the silk of all his memories of her, from the first time he saw her and immediately melted, to all the times he asked her out, to all the laughs they unconsciously shared together, to when he finally came to the conclusion that if she thought he wasn't good enough, then why bother? He looked around at Alice's eager eyes, Moony's somber expression, Padfoot's challenging one, before finally landing on Lily's face, every detail about her long since etched into his mind. Her eyes locked with his, and without any further hesitation, James wrote in bolded letters,

_**YES.**_

Lily's mind reeled. James Potter..._loved_ her. She scanned the sheet...did he really think that much of her? Come to think of it, she _did _treat everyone nicer than him...and yet, he could still say she was amazing. She blinked at number 10 - she thought he would've forgotten how she had risked her life to save Alice in first year, due to a prank gone wrong of the Marauders. Apparently, she was wrong. Her gaze landed on the "yes" and her breath hitched. It sank in slowly..._James Potter loved her_.

A small smile curved along her lips, relief settling in her face as she remembered the past few nights when she had laid in bed with confused tears on her cheeks, wondering just _why _she was so upset at James' recent lack of attention to her. Now, as she looked at that one word, a full-blown smile blossomed on her face as she flung herself into James' arms, eyes bright.

The person in subject started - James wasn't used to this - and hesitantly patted her back. Suddenly, he froze in shock as words left Lily's mouth as she pulled back, practically shining.

"James, will you go out with me?"

The Great Hall fell silent, hushed numbly. _LIly Evans_ - asking POTTER out! A grin very similar to Lily's spread over James' face as he slowly stood up and faced Remus. "Moony, please pinch me to make sure this isn't some miraculous dream...OW! THAT HURT!"

Lily stifled a giggle as James turned back to her, wonder on his face. "I'm...going out with..._Lily Evans_..." and without a second of warning, he picked her up and swung her around. Sirius grinned along, as all the students except for Slytherins - _and _the teachers cooed softly.

"Congrats, Prongs, you finally got your wish.

Forgotton amidst the cheering, a lone piece of parchment fluttered to the floor...


End file.
